


I Hate You But You're Also Pretty Hot

by apocalypseWallflower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Humanstuck, Kismesis, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypseWallflower/pseuds/apocalypseWallflower
Summary: Davepeta and Kankri in a kismesistude. Nothing else needs to be said.





	I Hate You But You're Also Pretty Hot

**Author's Note:**

> This work was requested by someone on Tumblr.

~~~~**~No One~**

It was a beautiful day for a barbecue and the Striders intended to have one. Especially since Dave Strider and Karkat Vantas had just got into a more beautiful relationship. The Striders invited all the Vantases for the first time including Dave's cousin, Davepeta. Davepeta and Karkat's older brother, Kankri, were about to meet for the very first time and it would breed a new complicated relationship with it. 

Davepeta's precious queer platonic partner is Arquius and they're relationship isn't all that complicated. At least, not compared to what would become of Davepeta and Kankri's. 

Kankri was tall, thin, and Latino with light brown skin as well as darker brown hair while Davepeta was short, thin, and pale with freckles and blonde hair along with neon green highlights and an afab non-binary. Though, they both had similar attitude problems; Kankri being arrogant and Davepeta being cocky. They were, in that sense, nearly the same person. That is part of what would make them hate each other. 

**~No one^2~**

You are now Davepeta, the one with a cocky and self-confident personality who is also very gay. Some pretty good qualities and one not-so bad quality that you may or may not value, who knows.

Not long after the start of the barbecue, you find yourself awe-struck upon seeing the one, Kankri Vantas, Karkat's older brother. Now, Karkat doesn't have bad looks himself, but (DAMN!) Kankri was hot. You made it your personal mission, per say, to at least find yourself in a two-way flirt with him. Though, at this moment, you didn't know how arrogant Kankri was. 

Upon having a plan of action, you saunter over to him and spark a conversation, "Hey, I'm Davepeta. I'm sure you've heard of me. What's your name, cutie?"

Kankri replied, in a somewhat rude way, "I'm Kankri Vantas, you've must have heard of me, especially since everyone who knows my brother knows me as well." Kankri wore an arrogant smile as he spoke and it reminded you about yourself in a way that you suddenly hated. This made you conflicted since you still believed he was smoking hot and wanted so badly to kiss him.

Instead of doing what you yearned to, you just replied to his statement, "Is that so? Well, I'm sad to say, Dave might be my cousin but I don't converse much with Karkat. Though, I'm sure I've heard them mention you once or twice. I believe they described you so boringly, however, I didn't pay too much attention. Although, I'm a bit upset they didn't mention how hot you were." You had a similar smirk plastered on your face. Some of what you said seems to have pushed some buttons and you, oddly, liked it. You liked pushing his buttons only after a short period of time. 

As the barbecue continued, you and Kankri went quickly from normal flirting to hate flirting. Both of you were really into it and only stopped flirting a few times to talk briefly with other people. You were excited to find that thinks were moving quickly between you two. Near the end of, probably, the best barbecue you've ever been to, you and Kankri sneak off to have a sort of hate kiss. It was a new thing for you but you were happy to have such a, seemingly, perfect hate relationship flourish. You both went on plenty of hate-dates after that and the rest is history; though blissful history.


End file.
